Nigel Wolpert
Nigel was a student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1990s, and was Sorted into Gryffindor house in 1994.In GoF film, Nigel's first appearance has him wearing a plain black tie, no house jumper and no school robes, after being sorted. He was an avid fan of the student Harry Potter.Nigel is shown wearing a red and gold tie in the films. Biography Life at Hogwarts First Year 1994-1995 Nigel attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of the 1994 school term, he was shown amongst students wearing no ties or school robes awaiting to be sorted in the Great Hall, Nigel later during this term is shown to have his house tie, robes and jumper on, of which belongs to Gryffindor. .]] Nigel appeared to to have a great deal of respect for the school headmaster, during Dumbledore's welcoming speech Nigel seemed completely captivated, where as other students around him were getting distracted by friends and floating candles. Nigel had also really shown an interest in Harry Potter dubbed 'the boy who lived' and had asked Ron Weasley if he could get him Harry's autograph. Nigel was seen as a supporting member to Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament in the stools during the first task. Later in the year Nigel delivered a parcel to Ron Weasley containing his dress robes, but didn't leave after delivering and stood waiting for Harry's autograph. Second Year 1995-1996 The following year Hogwarts would be put under the watchful eyes of Dolores Umbridge, she was making students lives a misery and was refusing to teach all students any practical forms of Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Harry Potter and Hermione set up an organisation against this Nigel joined and became a part of Dumbledore's Army. Nigel must have snuck out of the Hogwarts grounds to visit Hogsmeade in order to attend a D.A. meeting, as Nigel was only in his second year at the time, making him too young to visit Hogsmeade. This would be the start of a rebellious year of events for Nigel. .]] When attending the D.A.'s meetings Nigel would often stay close to Harry Potter whom he looked up to. With Nigel's enthusiasm in lessons Harry would often use Nigel as a 'test dummy' and was used to demonstrate performing the spells Stupefy and the Hover Charm. When Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad broke open the door to the Room of Requirement where the D.A. met Nigel was at the front of the class along with Harry Potter. He was among the students to serve one of Umbridge's 'medieval' detentions as punishment for being a member of Dumbledore's Army. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Third Year 1996-1997 Nigel was seen cheering loudly for Ron Weasley when he won his first Quidditch match. He also witnessed Ron and Lavender Brown passionately kissing in the common room. Nigel was present at Hogwarts when Professor Severus Snape killed the school's current headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After hearing the news he followed McGonagall's sign of respect and raised his lit wand with the crowd of students to show their respects to the late headmaster. Nigel was also present at the Quidditch tryouts. Behind the scenes *Nigel is portrayed by William Melling in the the ''Harry Potter'' films and Nigel has only ever appeared in the Harry Potter films, never in any of the novels. *Nigel seems to fill a role as composite replacement for both Colin and Dennis Creevey after Hugh Mitchell expressed no interest to reprise his role as Colin. * William Melling has a non-speaking role in the sixth movie and he is shown several times in the background. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Notes and references See also *Bem *Karkaroff's aide Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Wizards